Ad vitam aeternam
by Zephineange
Summary: Ciel a enfin pu accomplir sa vengeance. Mais pourquoi donc a-t-il toujours son âme ? Il y a là quelque chose de louche... En Avent toutes ! (partie XVIII)


**Ad vitam aeternam**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Et voilà mon OS sur Black Butler ! ^^ J'aime beaucoup ce manga, et j'ai hâte de lire le dernier tome qui est sorti et que je n'ai pour l'instant pu voir que de loin... Pour le titre en latin, j'ai pas pu résister. XD

**Disclaimer :** Le manga n'est pas à moi mais à Yana Toboso, que je remercie pour ses merveilleuses idées.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Aelis et à fidjet, qui m'a fait découvrir ce manga qu'elle adore aussi.

**Pairing :** Ciel/Sebastian

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ciel regardait les trois cadavres étendus à ses pieds. L'un n'avait plus de tête, un autre avait son foie dans la bouche et le troisième portait, collier macabre, ses entrailles autour du cou. Ça avait pris du temps de retrouver les responsables de l'affaire qui avait conduit à la mort de ses parents, presque six ans, mais Ciel aurait attendu encore plus longtemps juste pour les voir se tordre sur le sol en agonisant. Sebastian s'en était donné à cœur joie, ç'avait presque été un spectacle que de le voir tuer ces hommes. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu se permettre un tel plaisir.

Sebastian. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça d'ailleurs ? Il en doutait, le démon devait déjà avoir retrouvé sa forme originelle et ne plus ressembler du tout à un majordome. En tout cas, il était parti rapidement après avoir accompli sa dernière tâche, Ciel avait à peine eu le temps de voir un éclair noir avant que toute lumière ne disparaisse complètement pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'il avait pu y voir clair de nouveau, Sebastian avait disparu.

Et il se retrouvait avec trois corps sur les bras.

En soupirant, Ciel épousseta machinalement une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule droite et tourna les talons. Une fois hors de la pièce, dans laquelle il ne restait pas grand chose d'intact, il sortit une allumette de sa poche, la craqua et la lança sur une tenture qui prit feu presque immédiatement. Ce qui avait commencé dans le feu finirait dans le feu. Puis il sortit du bâtiment, situé dans un quartier abandonné de la banlieue londonienne et regagna la route, sur laquelle il espérait trouver un fiacre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'équipage s'ébranlait en direction du manoir Phantomhive, il se demanda pourquoi Sebastian, il doutait réussir à l'appeler autrement, n'avait pas immédiatement dévoré son âme après l'accomplissement de sa vengeance. Après tout, c'était le contrat qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Alors pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Il ne croyait guère à une forme d'attachement quelconque, au contraire, Sebastian avait dû attendre le jour où il pourrait s'affranchir de son maître provisoire avec impatience. Est-ce que c'était un jeu cruel ? Est-ce qu'il attendait un moment précis pour l'arracher à la vie ? Un moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas, un moment où il aurait presque oublié sa dette ? C'était possible, ce type de raisonnement tordu ressemblait bien au démon.

Ciel appuya sa tête sur sa main et regarda défiler le paysage au dehors. Avec cette histoire, il avait complètement mis de côté l'essentiel : sa vengeance. Enfin, après toutes ces années, il avait vengé la mort de ses parents et le sort horrible qui avait été le sien. Tout cela lui semblait tellement loin maintenant. Il en venait presque à se demander pourquoi il y avait à un moment accordé tant d'importance. Il sourit légèrement. Décidément, il n'allait pas fort aujourd'hui. Ce genre de mélancolie ne lui était pas habituelle, il avait grandement besoin d'une cure d'Elizabeth. Il allait l'inviter à venir, maintenant, il avait tout son temps.

Enfin, si un certain démon ne venait pas récupérer son âme avant.

o0o

Il courait dans un couloir étroit dont il ne voyait pas le haut des murs. Le couloir était sombre, la seule source de lumière provenait de l'extrémité, loin, inatteignable. Des portraits l'entouraient, des portraits de morts, des portraits qui le narguaient. _''Bientôt, bientôt ton sort sera pire que le nôtre.''_ Les murs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il n'arriverait jamais à la lumière. Dans son dos un feu brûlait, dévorant tout, tout sur son passage. Et les rires, les rires des portraits, suraigus, insoutenables. Il fallait qu'il atteigne la lumière, il fallait qu'il...

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et regarda autour de lui, affolé, pas encore certain de ce qui était la réalité et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Dans son sommeil, il avait accroché la cordelette de la sonnette dont il se servait pour appeler son majordome, ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il secoua la tête rapidement, essayant de chasser les images de ce rêve pour le moins...perturbant. Il n'en avait pas fait de la sorte depuis que Sebastian avait disparu, une semaine auparavant.

À ce moment, Finnian entra en courant dans la chambre en demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Ciel le renvoya d'un signe de main, en lui disant qu'il avait juste fait un mauvais rêve et qu'il pouvait retourner se coucher. Après s'être assuré que le jeune comte disait la vérité, il repartit en claquant la porte avec un peu trop de force.

Ciel s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsque quelque chose sur sa table de chevet attira son attention. Une lettre. Allumant la bougie qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main. Il la prit et l'observa sous tous les angles. L'enveloppe était lourde, en papier de couleur crème, et ne portait aucune inscription. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut rapidement du regard son contenu.

_J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les âmes chargées de douleur et de peines. Souvent, il faut aussi quelques joies pour en relever le goût. Sans oublier que pour qu'elles aient le meilleur potentiel, il est nécessaire qu'elles soient souillées. J'ai bien peur que la vôtre soit encore bien trop pure_ _pour que je puisse l'apprécier pleinement. _

_ J'attendrai. J'ai tout mon temps. _

_ Mais sachez tout de même que la patience est le moindre de mes vices, _mon maître_, alors ne tardez pas trop à perdre ce qui m'empêche de réclamer mon dû._

Le texte n'était pas signé, mais il n'en était nul besoin. Ciel avait très bien compris de qui il émanait.

Par contre, il n'en appréciait guère le ton. Ni ce qu'elle impliquait d'ailleurs. Après tout, il n'avait jamais obéi à Sebastian, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en reposant la lettre et en soufflant la bougie.

S'il le voulait, il faudrait qu'il vienne le chercher et qu'il y mette du sien. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, je m'excuse auprès des gens qui n'auraient pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que moi du peu de clarté de la lettre, mais le sous-entendu (assez lourd quand même) était nécessaire à l'élégance. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à demain ! (je sens que je vais être très triste quand ce calendrier sera fini, je ne pourrais plus dire à demain...)


End file.
